Killing House
by WillWrite4Music
Summary: An AU. Finding a job to pay off a dept, Lady brings in a job that includes finding a girl, falling into a trap and a lot of stabbing back and front. HIATUS until further notice
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the DMC franchise or any of Capcom's property. I only own my OC and the plot.**

**A/N: This is AU.**

Ch.1 Annoyance

At Devil May Cry, Tyler was peacefully writing a story. She loved to write about... well anything. As peaceful as it was, her luck was absolutely rotten, as Dante made the kitchen explode.

"Damn it Dante, can't you keep it down for like 5 minutes?" Tyler shouted. "WELL IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT DEMONS ARE POPPING OUT OF MY ASS!" He shouted. About 10 demons appeared. Dante grabbed Rebellion and stabbed the first demon. Then grabbed Ivory and rained hell on the demons. One demon left as he reached for Ebony, but finding it was missing. The last demon brought the ax to its head and swung down at Dante. The ax just barely stopped as the demon vaporized into sand.

"You missed one," Tyler stated. She tossed Ebony to Dante. As he caught it, the police burst in Devil May Cry and shouted "YOU ARE UNDER ARREST for Domestic Disturbance!"

Little background, the police hates Devil May Cry for making the police weak as they could not handle demons that efficiently. Plus they think Dante is an absolute ass.

Police Station-Records

Tyler- Silver hair; white; age 17; Female, born 1/17/91

Description: A white female, age 17, around 5ft 11in. Adopted sister of Dante. Lost family due to unknown humanoid ( Possibly demon). Wants to be a writer. Like her brother, she wears red and black with turquoise colored eyes. When arrested she was wearing red shirt and black tuxedo pants with tied back hair. Almost identical to her kin except for a scar on left cheek. Short tempered and loves STYLE.

*Note: Seems to have fragile emotions when on the subject of a lost brother named Vergil.

Dante- Silver hair; white; age 17; Male, born 1/17/91

Description: A white male , age 17, around 6ft. 4in. Lost parents due to unknown humanoid ( Possibly demon). Is a freelance demon hunter with business called Devil May Cry. Partnered with a woman called Lady and his sister. Missing brother called Vergil, presumed dead. Turquoise colored eyes, black shirt with red coat and brown pants when arrested. Also was carrying 2 custom pistols and an antique sword. Almost identical to kin except a scar on right cheek. Has short temper and loves STYLE.

*Note: Almost identical to his sister but she was adopted. Also has sudden sadness and rage when Vergil is mentioned.

"Domestic Disturbance my ass, we were attacked by demons," Tyler stated. Still they were placed in a jail cell.

The next day

As they made it back to their shop, a file was placed on Dante's desk. Inside were pictures of a girl and an amulet. "Why is it always an amulet," Dante thought. Tyler looked at the pictures and saw writing on the back of the pictures. It said, **Call me for more info- Lady:) **After calling Lady, they found out that this job was well paying ( yes Dante is still in dept to Lady) and could pay Lady their dept her. All they had to do is to find this amulet and bring it to the girl.

"This should be easy," Tyler said. They went to meet Lady in a mansion.

Mansion

Tyler met Lady before, and it was during a mission. They had gotten to be friends and loved to mess with Dante. "Hey Lady," " Hi Ty," Now they had to wait for Dante who was checking the mansion out. When Dante finally came back, Lady slapped his face.

"What the hell was that for?" " That was for giving me fake money on the last bet."

Anyway, they got down to the details on the mission. " So you need to bring this amulet to this girl or more specifically, the girl to the amulet,"Lady explained. "Wait, we got to babysit a brat to this amulet?"

"Yes Dante, this should be easy if you have all of your gear right?" Dante looked down somewhat sad.

"He lost his gear to the police, cause apparently self defense against demons is called Domestic Disturbance," Tyler explained.

"Well tough luck you had to bring your own gear for this mission,but I'm sure Ty would lend you some weapons right?"

_*Cricket noise and awkward silence*_

"Well here, but bring this back," Lady gave Dante a revolver ( Nero's gun) and some bullets.

"Alright this will do," Dante said. " Lets meet this girl shall we?"

**Well please review. I am new at Fanfic so constructive criticism and ideas is welcome. Also Lady is 17. I will probably update every 2 or 3 days. So until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the DMC franchise or any of Capcom's property. I only own my OC 's and the plot.**

Ch.2 Pain

"So... Where's the girl?" Dante asked. He looks around trying to find their client. Lady gestures them to the library. She then proceeds to look around trying to find a certain book. "Wow this is really cliche," Dante thought. They look around. The Library being larger than normal one, could have many hiding spots. For a second Dante thought he saw something. A flash of green and red behind the bookshelves. The books being green and red did not help. The flash was the last thing he saw before he was knocked out.

Unknown

The minute he woke up, Dante tried to grab Blue Rose instead he finds a note. **In order to get out of this hell hole please dispose of all demons :) - Cloud. P.S. Your weapons are on the table above you. **Dante looked up, as there seems to be a rectangle growing bigger by the second. He then realizes that THAT is the table. Rolling out of the way, he then sees his weapons Rebellion, Ebony and Ivory, and Blue Rose. He gears up with Rebellion on his back, Ebony and Ivory in their holsters, and Blue Rose in his hand. Finally getting a good look around the place he was held in, finding that there is no visible ceiling and one door. White seems to be a theme here as the table, walls, even the note was written in white. Pushing the door wondering how his friends are doing, he is attacked by 7 Hell Prides, one of the demons formed by the sin Pride. They were a cloak similar to the Grim reaper and carry a scythe. Dante quickly reacting, dropping Blue Rose in favor for Ebony and Ivory. Quickly shooting them, he backs up a bit. Holstering the pistols, he grabs Rebellion and stabs the Hell Pride grabs the handle of the scythe and pulls it out. Grunting in pain, he throws the scythe at the rest of the demons. Quickly they all turn to dust. Resting a bit, waiting for his wounds to heal. A note appears in front of him.** You do NOT get to rest. - Cloud. **Appearing behind him he sees a rough estimate of 20 or 30 Hell Wraths, demons made from the sin Wrath. They carry a huge bomb that blows up when the enemy comes near them. Dante runs forward trying to find an exit. Looking behind to see if there are any that followed him. He feels his body temp drop as he is impaled by a sword.

Cloud POV

I look into the screen watching Dante. Watching him fell the pain and fear. I have don't have any hate towards him. It is just so much **fun** to be torturing someone. I walk over to the other screens to see how the ladies are doing. They seem to be struggling against Cerberus even with each others help. I giggle with glee as one of them loses an arm and nearly her head. Her name I think is Trish. Lady is doing fairly well. The last one Tyler, is now unconscious. The next few months will be fun.

**A/N:Sorry for the short story, I'm still not used to writing freely as I believe that school has limited my creativity. Criticism is welcome. I don't know when I will be updating. Probably 3 days or 1 week.**


End file.
